


Let Them Eat Cake

by RinseOut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Related, Emotions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinseOut/pseuds/RinseOut
Summary: With team RWBY stranded and snowed in in a strange abandoned town, Weiss thinks about her journey and whether saving the relic is really worth it. Takes place canonically in Volume 6 Episodes 5-6.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Let Them Eat Cake

Weiss Schnee hated the cold. She despised how it wrapped around her, close and freezing, as if she were embraced by a corpse. 

The storehouse in which she stood offered little respite. She had found some blankets atop a shelf, that she draped across her shoulders now. She had found nary a water bottle nor a can of beans. Weiss wished she could have a slice of chocolate cake, the kind that was fresh and warm and emotional. It had been a long time since she could simply sit down and enjoy dessert. 

Traveling with the lamp was tough. The train they had relied on to transport it to Atlas had been swarmed with Grimm. There were two engineers, that Weiss had seen briefly before a shadow-creature had snapped him up. The faces of the dead used to haunt Weiss in her sleep, but now in her nightmares the dead numbered so much they were faceless. When she woke, shivering, she rose from her sleeping bag and checked that Blake, Yang, and Ruby still breathed. It was only when she was sure that they weren’t among the crowd that she felt calm. 

Now, they were out stranded in a blizzard in the cold. They would survive. Weiss tightened her lips; the best she could do then for a smile. If she did not focus, the cold clung to her skin and dragged her expression down to a frown. 

Weiss thought about life without the lamp. She could toss it away, down the well, so that her future problems would never see the daylight. She thought about Ruby, Blake, Yang, her first – friends? Yes, they were friends, and for them she would bury the lamp in snow. 

As Weiss later raced away from the Apathy, even though the burden on her mind lifted she found her thoughts did not change. When Weiss thought about Ozpin, Salem, Qrow, Raven, the relic and the journey to Atlas, she finally smiled. Her mission was not to preserve the lamp, nor to save the world. Her mission was to protect Yang, Blake, and Ruby, and until they were safe she would follow them to the ends of Anima. 

Even to places where there weren’t chocolate cake!


End file.
